A Night on the Town
by hotblackcoffee
Summary: Clarice and Hannibal have been living together for three years. Hannibal decides that it's time for some . . . changes in their relationship.
1. Life with Lecter

Here comes another one. I'm on a roll! I don't think it will turn out to be too long, but with me, you never know... :) P.S. - I feel no need for a disclaimer. How in the world could I have come up with these characters? I mean, please. Enjoy!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been three years since that fateful night on the Chesapeake.  
  
  
  
Clarice had followed her heart and gone away with Hannibal Lecter. Papers reported that she'd been kidnapped by a notorious killer, that there was no way she'd ever escape. If they only knew what she knew now. If they only knew.   
  
Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling were finally together. Forever. The love they had for one another was like nothing else. Not a dull day passed in their household. There were always new things to try, new places to go, new things to see. They had just recently moved to Florence, something Lecter had waited for. After the events at the Chesapeake, he felt that it would not be safe for them to go to Florence right away. But once the time was right, they immediately left for Florence.   
  
Lecter always had things planned. They had visited museums, art galleries, concert halls, and the like. Clarice was constantly amazed at the knowledge Lecter possessed. He was much better than any tour guide could ever hope to be.  
  
Tonight, they had planned on the opera and dinner. This was no surprise to Clarice, as Lecter had brought home a dress for her several days before. But what she didn't know was what else Lecter had in mind.  
  
Clarice noticed that as she dressed, Hannibal came in several times to 'check up on her'. She began to wonder if something was wrong, but immediately dismissed the thought. The dress Hannibal had chosen for her was one of emerald green fabric. It was form-fitting and simple. There were no straps or elegant patterns on the dress. Still, she was an image of pulchritude.   
  
As she was choosing her jewelry for their 'date', he knocked on her door. She had to admit that she was a bit puzzled as to why he was so concerned about her on this night. Clarice walked across her large dressing room and opened the door. No one was there. As she looked about the hall, she noticed a large black velvet box in front of her door. She stepped back inside her room and opened the box. A note fluttered out and fell to the ground. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the jewelry: a large emerald pendant with a matching bracelet and earrings. Once over the inital shock, she picked up the note.   
  
Dearest Clarice,  
  
These should go nicely with your dress.  
  
H  
  
She quickly put them on and turned to the mirror. Clarice Starling didn't recognize herself beneath the jewelry, makeup, and beautiful clothes. Though it had been three years, she still had a hard time believing that the beautiful woman in the mirror was, in fact, she. After making sure that everything was in its proper place, she turned out her lamps, picked up her dainty bag, and opened the door. She walked down the hall and ascended several flights of stairs.   
  
Lecter heard her and stood to show proper respect. It never failed to amaze him how beautiful she was. He smiled at the sight of her and walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet her. He took her hand and kissed it. Lecter said nothing vocally, but his eyes said everything. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. What made her even more beautiful was the fact that she, most of the time, was unaware of it.   
  
Lecter walked to a closet near the front door to retrieve their coats. He also took an umbrella as well. A storm was expected tonight and he hated to be unprepared. "Ready?" he asked as he took her hand.   
  
"Yes," she said, smiling. "Very ready. I'm hungry."  
  
"Wonderful." Dr. Lecter closed the door behind them and locked it.   
  
  
  
And the excitement began. 


	2. Surprises at Dinner

No disclaimer. I feel no need whatsoever. So there. You don't like it? Sue me and see what you get. HA! What you get...that's a good one...man, I crack myself up. Okay. Never mind.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the opera, Dr. Lecter and Clarice chose to dine in a lovely Italian restraunt. It had gotten very dark and cold out, and as they walked through the streets of Florence, Lecter removed his coat and placed it around Clarice's shoulders. "It's amazing that you know your way around this place, even in the dark," Clarice commented.  
  
"Well, darling, when you've been here as much as I have, you tend to remember things. I must admit that I am a bit rusty on shortcuts, however." He smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't have told me that. I'd have never guessed," she said seriously.   
  
"Yes, my dear, even I have flaws, you know," he replied.  
  
"Never would have guessed that one, either," she said in an overly sarcastic tone. He shot her a mock warning glance and she decided that it was time to stop making jokes. Time to change the subject as well. "Oh, I can't wait to see this place. You seemed so excited about it earlier! It must be absolutely beautiful."  
  
"It is. But you will make it even more enjoyable to the eye." He could be so romantic sometimes, and she loved it. She truly felt like a lady with him. Now she became even more excited about seeing this restruant and began to pick up her pace. "We're very close, Clarice. Do not be impatient. Impatience gives benefit to no one."  
  
"I wasn't being impatient, I'm just excited, that's all." He smiled at her explanation and nodded silently. The rest of the walk was completed in silence as Clarice marveled at the structures they passed. One in particular caught her eye. It was far in the distance, and she tugged at Dr. Lecter's arm. "Hannibal, what's that?" He smiled. "What is it?" She was becoming irritated.  
  
"That, my dear, is our destination." He could not have been more pleased with her reaction. Her eyes grew very large.   
  
"Hannibal, it's-it's huge! Is that really where we're going?" She could hardly contain herself.  
  
"Yes, it is. The food is to die for," he added with a menacing grin.   
  
"I can hardly wait," she said, very excited. As they grew closer, Clarice strained to see inside the windows of the restraunt. The structure had several floors, she noticed. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. And it was even more lovely inside. She saw immediately why Hannibal had picked this place for a nice dinner. It was him.   
  
There were paintings and sculptures everywhere. The room was lit by two small candles on each table. The tablecloths were dark maroon fabric with plush dining room chairs on either side of the table. When a young man asked for his name at the door, Dr. Lecter replied, "Dr. Elliot Robertson."   
  
"Ah," said the young man, "Dr. Robertson, here you are." He pointed at a reservation list. He leaned close to Dr. Lecter and whispered, "The private balcony you requested is right this way, sir." And he led the way to their table. It was on the top floor, which seemed to be the most popular. Once Clarice and Lecter were comfortably seated, the young man left them to their menus and closed the doors on their balcony.   
  
"I love this place, Hannibal. It is absolutely wonderful." He smiled.  
  
"I'm very glad you like it, Clarice. I had hoped you would."  
  
"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"  
  
"Lovely." He hadn't a chance to say more before a young waiter came to their table with wine. He poured them each a glass and sat the bottle on the table. "Thank you, young man." The waiter nodded and smiled.  
  
"Just open the doors when you're ready to place your order, sir."  
  
"Thank you for your services." The waiter bowed and left them. Clarice took a sip of the wine. She knew that Hannibal had called ahead and ordered it. It was delicious.  
  
"This wine is wonderful."   
  
"I had hoped you'd like it. I had it specially ordered."  
  
"How sweet of you," she said. He sighed. For once, Hannibal Lecter was at a loss for words. He didn't know quite how to go about doing this, but he would certainly try his best to do a good job.  
  
Taking her hand, he said, "I love you." She looked at him quizzically. The way he had said it worried her.  
  
Oh my gosh. He's dying. Oh no. Oh my gosh. He's dying. I knew it. I knew something bad would happen. He's dying. Oh my gosh.  
  
He took a discreet breath and placed a hand in his pocket. It returned with nothing that Clarice could see. Lecter stood up from his seat and came to Clarice's side of the table, kneeling. She wondered if this was what she thought, but dismissed the thought quickly. As he placed a diamond ring on her finger, he said the four words that would change their lives forever:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffhanger? Nah. Okay. I know the story is awful...there's not even a plot...yet. *evil grin* Thanks for being so supportive of my last piece! This is the greatest place. You all are so kind with your reviews. And for those who wondered what 'scelgono' means, it is the Italian translation of the word 'choose'. Yeah, I thought it was a great title, too... :) Oh yeah, I know this story is kind of cheesy, but I just love romantic stories involving Hannibal/Clarice. Okay. 


	3. Sorrows of Life

Thanks for reviewing! :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Clarice stared at Dr. Lecter. She wondered for a moment if she'd heard him correctly. Once decided that she had, she stared at the ground. Clarice couldn't speak, and her silence worried Lecter. What if she said no? How could he keep his dignity? Clarice tried to think of something to say; tried to make a decision.   
  
What was so monumental about marriage, anyway? They had been together for three years. What difference would this make? Clarice pondered this for some time, making Lecter worry even more. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Lecter gave her his full attention.  
  
"I-I . . . I can't do this," she said, taking off the ring. Her words surprised her as much as they did him. Clarice threw it at him as she stood up and headed for the door. She had wanted so badly to say yes, to throw her arms around him and be happy. Lecter just sat and watched her go. He was absolutely shocked. He couldn't beleive this had happened. He had been so sure that she would say yes. Now she was gone and he was left all alone.   
  
As Clarice made her way through the restraunt, she noticed the many couples talking, giggling at each other, doing things that made her jealous. She had always wanted this kind of love in her life, but knew that she'd never get the chance. She then mentally slapped herself for thinking that way.  
  
I just had a chance for that kind of happiness, and I blew it.   
  
She made her way out the door with only an evening dress to protect her from the cold. It then occured to her that she had no idea where she was going. She didn't know Florence, especially in the dark. Clarice sighed with the thought of simply giving up and going back to beg Dr. Lecter's forgiveness. She didn't doubt that he'd accept her apology, but she did not want to appear weak.   
  
As Clarice walked the streets of Florence, she felt a drop on her shoulder. "Oh no," she sighed aloud. Rain. And here she was, without a coat, umbrella, or knowledge of where she was. She doubted that she could even find the restraunt again. Clarice Starling was not one to give up, even if it meant draining herself of all energy contained in her being. She was prepared to give all she had to make it home.  
  
It then occured to her that she didn't even know where home was. That made her even more determined to save herself. "Pay phone . . . I gotta find a phone . . . ." She stopped. The thought made her chuckle. "Who am I supposed to call? 'Yes, officer, you heard me correctly. I said that I was on a date with Hannibal Lecter.' Like that's gonna go over well." She sighed heavily and sniffled. The droplets of rain were now becoming a mist. "Oh no," she said again.   
  
Clarice would not allow the tears forming in her eyes to spill over onto her cheeks. Weakness and surrender would not be accepted tonight. Or ever, if she had her way. "I can't believe I've done this. I said no to the one man I love." The tears became harder to restrain. "I said no to the one man I love," she repeated. Now the rain was pouring, as though the heavens were grieving along with her. Her long hair fell from its throne atop her head and hung in ringlets around her face.  
  
As she passed a shop window, she stopped briefly to look at her reflection. Anyone would have agreed with her that she looked absolutely horrid. She was dripping wet, her hair was a mess, and her dress was dirty. Anyone except Hannibal Lecter, that is. He would have taken one look at her and told her she looked beautiful, like an angel from heaven. The thought of him made her weak at the knees, a sensation she experienced at even the sound of his voice. Clarice shivered. She couldn't be sure if it was from the cold or from the thought of him. As she wandered through the streets of Florence, she could almost see him. She could see him picking this dress for her, purchasing this jewelry.   
  
Clarice walked down a very dark alley, hoping to find some sort of shelter from this awful rain. She looked behind her, thinking she'd heard someone.   
  
Man, am I paranoid . . . .   
  
She heard it once more and turned. The only thing she could see was a flash of silver. Then there was the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked. "Get on the ground!"  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't know where the idea for this one came from, so don't ask. It just happened. 


	4. All Alone

Clarice's eyes widened at the sound of the pistol. "GET ON THE GROUND!" She prayed that these few minutes would not be her last, but hope was fading fast. Clarice did as ordered, certainly not wanting to put up a fight with whoever this was. Any other time, she would have been ready to defend herself, to fight to the death. But tonight, she couldn't find the strength to do anything of the sort.   
  
She consented to the order barked so harshly at her and slowly got on the ground. "You talk and you will be shot dead." It sounded to Clarice as though this man was native Italian, as his English was a bit forced. She heard the man talking to what she assumed to be his accomplice, giving him orders. The accomplice came to Clarice, lying on the ground.  
  
"Give me your money," he ordered. Clarice raised her head and glared at him in defiance. The man muttered a curse in Italian and punched her. She felt a sudden stream of blood from her lip running down her chin. "Give me your money," he repeated. Deciding that she hadn't the strength to fight, she pulled her bag from underneath her body where she'd hidden it before. As she began to go through it to find her money, he snatched the whole thing from her.   
  
The emerald necklace draped around her neck glittered in the dim light. The two men were conversing, this time in English. She heard something about 'jewelry' and became worried. They could take her money, her feeling of safety, and her life. But one thing she would not allow them to take was her jewelry. If she did make it out alive, the emeralds would be the only thing she had left to remember her precious time with Dr. Lecter.  
  
At one time, she had everything. She'd had a safe home to return to at the day's close, and more importantly, a man to share the home with. Now she had nothing. She was lying in an alley in Florence, Italy, being robbed of the only things she had left.   
  
The man she had determined to be the one in charge approached her. "You got any jewelry?" he asked in a rather impatient tone. Her only reply was a glare, much like the one his accomplice had received earlier. The man grabbed her off the ground and forced her against a wall, keeping his pistol aimed at her head. As he flung her to the wall, he saw something glittering at the base of her neck. "Give it to me," he said in reference to the necklace. She spat at him. His eyes narrowed as he punched her, making her dizzy for a moment. He then ripped the jewel from her neck and barked orders to his accomplice in Italian. And then they were gone.  
  
Clarice could still feel the blood running down her chin and noticed the metallic taste in her mouth, making her sick. Not that it was something she had never experienced, but now just seemed the most inopportune time to be bleeding profusely. Pouring rain wasn't the biggest help, either. "No more dark, secluded places for me," she mumbled to herself.   
  
Looking at herself in a shop window once again brought tears to her eyes. She was all alone in the world now. Alone, bleeding, lost, and cold. What a combination. Clarice sighed and decided that she needed to find shelter for at least tonight. She walked up and down streets, swearing that she'd seen that one store three times in the past fifteen minutes. She was completely lost. There was no denying it. She doubted that she could even find the restaurant again.   
  
"Think, Starling, think," she told herself. "You've been in worse conditions than this one." Even she couldn't believe that, no matter how convincing she sounded. Cold and tired, she sought refuge under the canopy of a cafe which happened to be closed for the night and had been long ago. She stood against a wall and slid down to a sitting position. Clarice thought that the canopy would keep her dry, but she was wrong. The wind was harsh, making the rain fall in sheets, and she was frequently sprayed with rainwater.  
  
After sitting under the canopy for what seemed to be ten minutes, she noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked up, it was something that she was unprepared to see.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. I really, really do. Thanks for your patience with this one, haha. :) 


	5. Joys of Life

Wow...this took forever. Sorry! I've had a LOT LOT LOT of work to catch up on, so thanks SO much for your patience! *e*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clarice was shocked to see Hannibal Lecter standing at an intersection far up the street holding an umbrella. He was looking straight at her. She shivered from a combination of the cold and Dr. Lecter. What was he here for, anyway? To taunt her, to laugh at her and the life she gave up when she said no? No, he was much too gentlemanly to engage in that kind of activity. She watched him, wondering what he was going to do. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that they were locked on her; that he was watching her.  
  
Clarice had been waiting for him to formally propose to her for what seemed like ages now, and she had said no. But for some reason, saying no just didn't feel right and she doubted that it ever would. But that was something she could worry about later. She had to decide what to do now, in this situation. Her hand went to her mouth as she remembered that she was still bleeding. What a wonderful state to present herself in - wet, dirty, bleeding - and the list could go on.   
  
So engrossed in her thoughts, Clarice didn't even notice the doctor making his way up the street to meet her. When she finally did notice, she became nervous and wondered what to say. She felt that even her most sincere apologies would not be enough to make up for what she'd done. She stood up, nearly losing her balance. Though it was a good distance from where he'd started, he seemed to arrive fairly quickly. Once under the protection of the canopy, he placed his umbrella on the ground and reached into his coat pocket. Out came a bright white handkerchief, which he used to nurse her lip.   
  
He silently tended to her wound for what seemed to be several minutes. When he finally spoke, his tone was gentle and caressing. "Clarice, what happened?" he asked quietly. Her eyes went to the ground. He lifted her chin with his hand and spoke once more. "Clarice, what happened?" He could very plainly see that she'd been through a living nightmare since she left him. When she opened her mouth to speak, he froze, hanging on her every word.  
  
"I was r-" Before she could finish the word, she noticed a very displeased and worried look on the doctor's face. It was a moment before she realized that it was anger she saw in his eyes. "What?" she asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"Continue." There was a beat of silence before she did as told. She could see the flame of anger rising in his eyes.   
  
"I was robbed-" There was a vast sigh of what seemed to be relief from Dr. Lecter. Realization swept over her very suddenly, as an ocean wave hits the sand. Her jaw dropped. "You thought I was going to say 'raped', didn't you?" He placed a finger over her mouth to silence her.   
  
"It does not matter what I 'thought', Clarice, but what happened." She looked up at him, almost afraid of what she might see. His face was gentle and understanding, so she continued.  
  
"I was robbed when I left . . . left you." The words echoed in her head. His eyebrows raised, curious as to what she'd say next. Tears formed in her eyes, and he could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She glanced up at him. "I was just afraid. You understand, don't you?" He smiled serenely at her and simply nodded. "Really?" she asked.   
  
"You know I'm not a lying man, my dear."   
  
"I know. But you did promise that you'd never call on me again. And you did."  
  
"I had a very good reason," he said as he pulled her closer. Their eyes locked for a moment before his lips met hers. He kissed her passionately but softly, remembering her injured lip. When he pulled away, she began to cry. "Clarice, Clarice, don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said before. I really am. I didn't mean it. And you know that I love you more than anything in the world," she said. "And I know that you love me back. That's what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"If maybe I could say yes now . . . ." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I believe that if we plan to do this, we must do it right." He took her left hand as he got down on one knee. She was surprised that he was so willing to forgive and forget that quickly. He pulled the ring from his pocket, where it had stayed all night while he searched the streets for her. "Will you marry me?" Her heart surged with joy.  
  
"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, I will!" He stood up and lifted her into his arms. But something was wrong. He knew it.   
  
"Clarice?" he said, his voice dropping into the 'danger' zone. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"They took my emerald neck-" Before she could finish, he'd once again reached into his pocket. Out came the glittering emerald pendant. Her eyes widened as he draped it around her neck. "Where did you - how -"   
  
Her only answer was a devious smile from the doctor as he wiped his Harpy clean.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yes, that's it. Not the best ending in the world, I know. I am SO sorry that I hadn'd updated for such a long time. Thank you ALL for your support! *e* 


End file.
